


Work of Art

by zandrocreates



Category: Andi Mack (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Body Worship, Cumshots, M/M, Masturbation, Muscle Worship, Nipple Licking, Nipple Play, OnlyFans, Oral Sex, Rimming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-04
Updated: 2021-01-04
Packaged: 2021-03-14 05:53:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,258
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28540605
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zandrocreates/pseuds/zandrocreates
Summary: “First off, I have nudes of you, so if you repeat anything I say to you to anyone else, I will leak them. Got it?” T. J. can only nod. “Okay, good. Then... I have any OnlyFans account, and I make money making porn on the internet.”“Wait... are you serious?” T. J. asks in disbelief. Cyrus just nods. “You? Cyrus Goodman?”“Yes, T. J.. Me. Cyrus Goodman.”“Really?... Who knew you were so kinky.” T. J. could feel himself growing harder at the thought of Cyrus shooting porn.“Look, I’m not kinky. I’m just a horny college student with loans to pay in the future. I mean, the Art Store doesn’t pay me enough, and there a countless guys on the internet who are actually attracted to my body.” Cyrus hands his phone over to T. J.. “Here, you can take a look.”
Relationships: Cyrus Goodman/T. J. Kippen
Comments: 3
Kudos: 45





	Work of Art

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Gm52](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Gm52).



> This fic is for Gm52.

T. J. entered the Art Store casually, ignoring the cheery cashier that welcomed him as he stepped inside. He watched out of the corner of his eye as she feebly put her hand down after waving. Above the aisles that lined the length of the store, he could see a familiar head of hair above them all. T. J. made his way down one of the aisles, absentmindedly picking up a product before making his way to the head of hair.

T. J. smoothly pulled up to Cyrus, pulling the boy’s attention away from his job of restocking the materials from his cart. Cyrus rolls his eyes, turning his back to T. J. as he begins pushing the cart down the aisle.

“Anything you need, Kippen?” Cyrus asks, monotone and tired.

“Besides your number?” T. J. asks confidently.

Cyrus quickly turns around, glaring T. J. down. “If you don’t need any of our services, then I suggest you leave.”

T. J. chuckles at Cyrus’ attitude. He casually holds up the item he just grabbed and says, “I mean, I was gonna ask you about this, but if you’re offering up other services, I’m certainly open to hearing what you may offer.”

Cyrus groans at T. J.’s words. “Never mind, I don’t even know why I entertain any of your antics.” Cyrus swiftly turns around and pushes his cart out of the aisle, disappearing into a staff only area to avoid T. J..

T. J. lets out a huff as he loses sight of Cyrus. He unceremoniously tosses the product he had picked up to the side, making his way out of the Art Store.

T. J. has tried countless times to approach Cyrus in a way that would capture his attention. He had first seen the boy after finishing up one of his lecture classes, Cyrus walking out of the Art Store. T. J. almost ran into him, but narrowly avoided him. They had exchanged apologies very quickly, the two setting off in different directions after that. Since that day, he’d run into Cyrus anytime he left his lecture.

Cyrus never really made any impression on him, the two rarely conversing with one another after that day. But, that all changed when T. J. got to see Cyrus’ backside. T. J. had pegged Cyrus as just your averaged twink: thin and pretty to look at, but in Cyrus’ case, he sported a plump and round ass that seemed to be trying to burst out of his jeans. After that, he had continuously flirted with Cyrus, making a constant fool of himself as he made comments that continued to offend him. However, through these numerous encounters, T. J. realized just how smart and cute Cyrus was, and felt no need to let up on his pursuit of Cyrus.

T. J. wouldn’t say he had a type, but now that he had gotten a grapple on Cyrus, it was definitely a cute and innocent twink with a fat ass, something to grip as he manhandled the other guy. This epiphany was also confounded by someone he would find on OnlyFans a few days later. His username is Muffin_Tops and he was another twink who often showed off his tight and toned body, fucking his sizeable ass with various toys. He never showed his face, wearing eccentric masks to hide anything, especially when he would bring on a lover, but his puffy lips were always the center of attention. He was also very boss with his lovers, often taking control of them as he got himself off. It reminded him of Cyrus, whose personality has slowly shifted to a more hostile one as T. J. continued to pursue him.

T. J. often found himself waiting outside the Art Store for Cyrus to get off of his shift. The Art Store didn’t have an employee entrance, so Cyrus would eventually have to face T. J. at the main one.

T. J. sat down on a bench situated outside of the store. Inside, he could see Cyrus resuming his work now that he had left. T. J. could only smirk when he sees Cyrus roll his eyes once he spots T. J. waiting outside for him.

It wouldn’t be long until Cyrus clocked out, so like all the other times, T. J. pulled out his phone to pass the time. He quickly opened up OnlyFans, Cyrus’ snarkiness reminding him of Muffin_Tops, and causing him to sport a semi. T. J. was instantly greeted by a new post from Muffin_Tops, a picture of the young boy with a paint brush up his ass. T. J. grew even harder at the sight, picturing Cyrus as the young boy, as he frequently did.

T. J. absentmindedly rubbed his crotch, zooming in on the smooth ass on his screen. He frequently did this while waiting for Cyrus. If anyone noticed, nobody ever said anything to him. It was most likely because of his arrogant mystique. He’s sure most people would describe him as a dick or a fuckboy, and he was a little bit. He just didn’t like any of his time being wasted by people he didn’t care for.

It’s probably why Cyrus has been so adamant about staying away from him. Aside from his constant pursuits, Cyrus was most likely wary about his attitude or stories he may have heard about him. Most people liked him once they got to know him, and he’s sure Cyrus would too if he’d give him the time of day, but T. J. has gotten used to his aura biting him in the ass by this point of his life.

T. J. was pulled out of his mesmerization of his phone by the Art Store door opening. He looked up, seeing Cyrus walk out of the store and heading off in one direction. T. J. quickly stood up, pocketing his phone and hurriedly caught up to Cyrus.

“Hey, Cyrus, wait up!”

Cyrus doesn’t bother turning around when he says, “Not now, Kippen. I’m really not feeling it today.”

“Aww, c’mon man, don’t play hard to get.” T. J. trails behind Cyrus as he continues to ignore him. “Uhhh, how was your shift?”

Cyrus continues walking steadfast to his destination. “Had to deal with this annoying blond dude, so not that well.”

“Oh, really? Was he a cute guy?” T. J. asks nonchalantly, ignoring the ‘annoying’ comment. Cyrus just lets out a huff and stays silent at T. J.’s question, and T. J. can’t help but chuckle. “So, where are we heading?” he asks once they walk into a building in the Art Department.

“I have to do something. I don’t know why you’re coming along.”

They pull up to a large bulletin board. Pinned on it are countless flyers for different art events, scholarships, classes, etc. T. J. takes note of some of the more interesting ones as Cyrus begins to take down a green flyer from the bulletin board.

“Did you put that one up?” T. J. asks. “Why are you taking it down?”

Cyrus sighs at T. J.’s questions. “Well, if you must know, yes, I did put it up. But since no one has contacted me regarding my inquiry by now, I figure I should just take it down.”

Cyrus places the push pin back onto the board and begins folding up the flyer when T. J. asks, “What was it about?”

Cyrus opens the flyer back up, handing it to T. J. to see. “I needed a model for this midterm project I’ve got coming up, but this flyer has been up, and no one has bothered contacting me, so I figure I should just illustrate myself for it.”

T. J. read the flyer, and Cyrus was right, none of the tabs from the flyer were pulled apart from it. He looked over it carelessly before looking back up at Cyrus. “Uh... sorry to hear about that Cy.”

Cyrus gives a small smirk. “It’s fine. I’m flexible, this isn’t too much of constraint.” Cyrus turns on his heels and before T. J. could say anything more to him, he was already walking away from T. J., down the hallway, leaving T. J. alone with his flyer.

T. J. looks at the flyer, gripping it tightly as his mind began to race. Before he knew it, T. J. ripped off one of the tabs from the flyer, pocketing quickly before crumpling up the rest of the flyer, and finding a trash bin nearby to throw it in.

T. J. opened his phone, and began writing down Cyrus’ number, saving it as a contact as he left the art department building.

\---

T. J. waited a day before texting Cyrus, telling him that he’d be willing to be Cyrus’ model. T. J. could feel Cyrus’ jovial thankfulness through the messages, and Cyrus quickly told him what day and what time he’d need T. J. on campus. T. J. gladly accepted the conditions, happy to know that he had secured some quality time with the insanely cute boy.

Cyrus instructed T. J. to meet him in one of the Figure Drawing studios on the weekend. After finding which building he needed to go to on the school map, he headed for the building.

T. J. has never explored much of the Art Department, but he could see that the buildings for this department were older than other buildings in other departments. When he entered the building, he noticed many of the windows open in each building, the air circulation poor in most buildings in the Art Department.

He walked up the stairs, noting the various drawings on the chalkboard walls and the flyers taped to the tiled walls. T. J. entered the second floor, walking down the hallway as he looked at the various pieces of art works encased in displays, wondering if any of them belonged to Cyrus.

T. J. knew that Cyrus was part of the Illustration BFA thanks to the handful of times they’ve conversed, but he has never had the pleasure of seeing any of his pieces. He stared in awe at the beautiful works in front of him, some still-lives, others portraits, and wondered if Cyrus was going to capture as much detail in his work as the artists did in the pieces that were being displayed.

T. J. realized he was spending too much time looking at the display cases when he heard a pair of voices growing, two art students walking out of a nearby classroom. He stiffened his posture before quickly walking away from where he stood, embarrassed at his entrancement. T. J. tried playing it off and began looking for the classroom Cyrus told him to meet him at. It took some time, but he eventually found it.

He doesn't bother knocking, instead opening the door unceremoniously. T. J. immediately spots Cyrus, his back turned to the door, but he turns around quickly to find his model. Cyrus’ face drops in disappointment when he sees T. J., and he promptly says, “Sorry, this studio is taken right now, you can’t be in here.”

“Well then, how are you supposed to draw your model?” T. J. retorts.

Cyrus’ eyes widen a bit at T. J.’s question. “Wait... You’re?” Cyrus points at T. J. and T. J. just nods. Cyrus shuts his eyes and rubs the center of his temple with his index finger, a huff coming out of him. He doesn’t look at T. J. when he says, “You know what? Fine. I guess we should just get ready.”

Cyrus lets out an exasperated sigh as he drops his arms to his sides, turning back to his bag to collect his materials. Figuring he was ready, T. J. scrolls through his phone, giving Cyrus time ot set up for the session. He opens up OnlyFans, careful to hide his screen in case Cyrus came closer. The first post he sees is from Muffin_Tops and it reads: Might go live later. Stay tuned if you want to see me doing naughty things in public ;). T. J. instinctively rubs his crotch at the idea, but quickly leaves it alone in fear of Cyrus finding him doing so.

T. J. watches as Cyrus continues to pull out various materials, keeping an eye on the plump butt that was emphasized every time he bent down. T. J. put away his phone, sauntering to Cyrus and asks, “You ready to do this?”

Cyrus sits at an art horse bench when he replies, “Yeah, but why aren’t you?”

T. J. gives him a puzzled look. “What do you mean, I’m ready.”

Cyrus stands up face to face with T. J.. “You do know that figure drawing requires the models to essentially be nude, right?” T. J. instantly blushes at the sentiment and before he can respond, Cyrus says. “Okay, so it’s obvious you didn’t know. Why don’t you just go home, and I’ll just-”

“No! It’s okay!” T. J. interrupts. “I’ll do it. I’m cool with it.” T. J. can’t help but gulp a little.

Cyrus stares him down as he adds, “It’s going to take multiple hours and possibly even multiple sessions.”

“Cyrus, I can do it. I’m not shy with my body, just thrown for a loop there.” He reassures him.

“Then get undressed and sit on the stool on the podium.” Cyrus instructs as he swings his leg over the horse bench to sit once more.

“Our relationship’s moving a little fast, don’t you think?” T. J. jokes. When all he gets for a response is a glare from Cyrus, he nervously laughs. “Haha... tough crowd, huh...”

Before he begins to undress, T. J. drops down to the floor, doing a couple of push-ups to get the blood flowing. Cyrus stares in disbelief as he asks, “What are you doing?”

T. J. jumps to his fit, stretching a bit as he answers Cyrus. “Isn’t this what models do? Get the blood pumping so that their bodies look better? I mean, my body’s already great, but I can make it look even better for you.”

Cyrus scoffs at T. J.’s words. “You’re thinking of photoshoots, plus you can barely consider yourself a model.”

T. J. just rolls his eyes at Cyrus’ comments, and he begins to undress. He turns his back to Cyrus and unbuckles his belt, letting it hit the floor. As he undoes the button of his jeans, Cyrus begins to talk. “This is for you. Essentially, you just have it over your penis and testicles.” T. J. turns around and grabs the fabric that Cyrus is holding out for him. It vaguely looks like a sock, and figures he knows how to put it on.

T. J. unzips his jeans, pulling down both his jeans and underwear at once. Out of the corner of his eye, Cyrus can see the smooth and pale skin of T. J.’s legs, as well as the muscular thighs that looked hard to the touch. T. J. steps out of the pool of clothes around his ankles, pulling off his socks and shoes as well. He sets them to the side with a soft kick, pulling the hem of his shirt over his head to stand fully nude in the studio, tossing his shirt with the rest of his clothes.

T. J. looks at the sock-like fabric in his hands and brings it to his dick. He grabs the opening of the fabric, and sets it at the head of his dick, stretching it so that it would accommodate the girth of it, but as he pulls it along the girth, it suddenly stops. T. J. fiddles with it a bit, trying to get it past the tip of it, but there’s no budging.

“Fuck.” T. J. lets out.

“What’s wrong?” Cyrus asks.

“It uh- it doesn’t fit.” T. J. doesn’t look at Cyrus as he says so, trying desperately to get it to fit.

“What do you mean, it’s stretch fabric, it’s supposed to fit anyone.”

“Well, it’s not stretching enough for me!”

“Yeah, right!”

“Then you try to put it on me yourself!”

With a huff, Cyrus stood up once more, and hastily turned T. J. around. As he did, he could see T. J.’s flaccid dick swing with fervor, making a small smacking sound that made him stare down at it. Cyrus was speechless as he looked down, T. J.’s dick incredibly large and girthy, hanging down low between his muscular thighs, the tip a shiny red and his crotch shaven smoothed.

“Cat got your tongue?” T. J. grinned.

Cyrus looks back up at T. J. and glares at him once more. He yanks the sock out of T. J.’s hands, ignoring T. J.’s flirtatious tone. He stuck both index fingers at the rim of the sock, pulling it apart so that it can swallow T. J.’s dick. He brought it to the tip, his fingers grazing the tip lightly as he tried to tug it over the tip.

T. J. tried not to flinch at the new stimulation, staying as still as possible for Cyrus. But as he watched Cyrus fumble with trying to put it on, it was obvious Cyrus would not get much further down than T. J. did. When Cyrus finally gets frustrated, hastily trying to yank it down, T. J. finally steps in. “Cy, it’s ok, you know.”

“No, it has to fit.” Cyrus protests. “It’s never not fit.”

“Cy, chill, I’ll be fine modelling without it.”

Cyrus looks up at T. J.. “You promise?”

“Yeah.” He sets a hand on Cyrus’ shoulder, reassuring him.

Cyrus sighs. “Okay, fine.” Cyrus begins to pull the fabric off of T. J.’s dick, and as he reveals the tip of it, he could see a clear coat of pre-cum leaking out. He quickly removes his hands from T. J.’s dick, the two shocked to see the result of Cyrus’ help. “Uh, let’s get to work then.” He says as he unceremoniously throws the fabric to the side, taking his position once more as he grabs some rubbing oil. “This is for you.”

“For?” T. J. asks, grabbing the bottle from Cyrus, feeling his dick flopping in between his legs as with every motion. He opens the bottle, slathering some oil on his hands, rubbing them together before he begins rubbing the oil on his skin.

“Well, since I’m not putting a strong light source on you, this will help exaggerating the lights and shadows created by natural lighting.” Cyrus watches as T. J. rubs the oil into his body, entranced as each muscle increasingly gets more and more defined. T. J. is oblivious to Cyrus’ gawking, absentmindedly rubbing his skin with quickness.

“Cy, you want to get my back for me?”

Cyrus gulps, snapped out of his spell. “Sure, if you need help with that.”

T. J. turned around, handing the bottle back to Cyrus as he continues to rub the front side of himself. Cyrus opens the cap, squeezing some oil onto T. J.’s traps, setting the bottle aside.

Cyrus’ hands travel along the wide of T. J.’s shoulders, rubbing soft circles into T. J.’s skin. From this side, Cyrus could admire T. J.’s body for the work of art it was, incredibly defined and toned, Cyrus excited to render as much detail as possible. Cyrus worked lower, his hands meeting T. J.’s hips as he continued to rub oil, T. J. hissing as the gentle touches Cyrus left. T. J. could hear Cyrus drop to his knees, Cyrus’ hands now on his ass. Cyrus kneads at the soft skin, admiring the Venus dimples that are perched right above them. His hands travel further down, massaging the thick muscular thighs, Cyrus’ eyes fixed on the tight and muscular ass T. J. sported.

T. J. could feel Cyrus’ hands slowly stop moving, and once they are finally removed from his legs, he asks, “You ready to start drawing, Cy?”

Cyrus gulps and gets back on his feet. “Uh, yeah... let’s start.” He returns to his horse bench, avoiding T. J.’s eyes as the other boy makes his way to the stool.

T. J. positions himself on the stool so that Cyrus can finally see his frontside, his legs slightly spread as his dick rests on the stool. He isn’t sure what to do with his arms but ends up deciding to place one on his hip, the other on one of his knees. He moves his face so that Cyrus gets his profile, his vision set on a decoration on the wall. Once he finally stops positioning himself, T. J. flexes his muscles, making his body even more impressive than before.

Cyrus begins sketching, and he feels his face reddening at the new sight. His eyes fly all over T. J., tracking various aspects of T. J.’s body as he sketches in a gesture drawing. He scanned over T. J.’s physique, appreciating how each muscle glistened due to the oil, his Adonis-like body the center of attention.

Cyrus’ eyes fell to T. J.’s dick, the head of it resting on the stool. Even flaccid, T. J. was pretty sizeable, veins thick and angry, perfectly framed by his built thighs. Cyrus could only imagine what it looked like at full mast, standing proud above two heavy balls that hung low. He couldn’t help but lick his lips, biting them as he imagined what T. J.’s actual length was.

From the corner of his eye, T. J. can see Cyrus fiddling with his lips, the color of them reddening as he continues to nibble on them with a furrowed brow forming. T. J. had never really noticed Cyrus’ lips, often taken by other aspects of the boy, but the focus on them now reveals just how puffy and big they are. They look a bit familiar in that moment, but that thought is instantly replaced when T. J. begins wondering what they may look like around his dick, stretching to accommodate his girth. T. J. instinctively closes his eyes, imagining Cyrus down on his knees, looking up at him with his big brown eyes. He could feel his breathing getting heavier, but in an instant he was snapped out of his daydreams.

“T. J. if you’re not going to take this seriously, then I think it’s time for you to leave.” Cyrus says, putting down his pencil.

T. J. looks immediately at Cyrus. “What do you mean? What did I do wrong?”

Cyrus stood up, stepping closer to T. J. with his phone as he says, “Dude, you have an erection, and you’re leaking pre-cum all over the stool. You’re constantly trying to fuck with me, so this shouldn’t be too surprising, but what you don’t know is that two can play at that game.”

T. J. watches as Cyrus takes multiple pictures of him in his nude and vulnerable state. “Cy, no!” He stands up and walks closer to T. J.. “It’s not like that, I promise! I just...” Cyrus doesn’t respond, just waiting for T. J. to continue. T. J. holds onto Cyrus’ shoulders lightly, looking at him directly. “I just really like you, and the whole thought of being checked out like this must have really turned me on... I guess I got carried away.”

Cyrus raises an eyebrow at T. J.’s supposed honesty. “Oh, you do?”

T. J. looks down at his erection. “Clearly.”

T. J. watched as Cyrus looked away from him, and he could only imagine that Cyrus’ mind was running a mile a minute, unsure of what to make of the situation after T. J. had just made a total fool of himself. He could feel himself growing more flaccid as Cyrus thought to himself and he instinctively covered his crotch with his hands. He looked away from Cyrus, embarrassed at the turn of events.

Cyrus grabbed his phone, unlocking it as he finally formed the right words for T. J.. “Would you like to make some money?”

“Uh, I don’t know if you know, but that’s sort of what we’ve been doing for the past hour or so?”

“Oh, shut up! Just...” Cyrus steps closer to T. J., his tone becoming much more serious than before. “First off, I have nudes of you, so if you repeat anything I say to you to anyone else, I will leak them. Got it?” T. J. can only nod. “Okay, good. Then... I have any OnlyFans account, and I make money making porn on the internet.”

“Wait... are you serious?” T. J. asks in disbelief. Cyrus just nods. “You? Cyrus Goodman?”

“Yes, T. J.. Me. Cyrus Goodman.”

“Really?... Who knew you were so kinky.” T. J. could feel himself growing harder at the thought of Cyrus shooting porn.

“Look, I’m not kinky. I’m just a horny college student with loans to pay in the future. I mean, the Art Store doesn’t pay me enough, and there a countless guys on the internet who are actually attracted to my body.” Cyrus hands his phone over to T. J.. “Here, you can take a look.”

T. J. grabs it without hesitation and was surprised to find that he knew this body. He knew the account, he knew the upload schedule and every intricacy of it. “No way... you’re Muffin_Tops?” T. J. continued to scroll as he spoke. “That’s why you’re lips looked so familiar... it’s crazy to think what simple masks can do to change someone’s appearance.”

Cyrus takes back his phone, looking at T. J. as he spoke. “Wait, so you know who I am? Or rather, what I do?”

T. J. scratches the back of his head. “Uh, yeah. I sort of... uh, jerk off to your videos, like... a lot.”

“Are you gay? And more importantly, you’re subscribed to me?” Cyrus questions.

T. J. crosses his arms in defense. “Of course I’m gay, why do you think I’ve been flirting with you this whole time! And what can I say, I’m horny guy too, and your content is uh... really good.”

“I thought you were fucking with me.” Cyrus admits. “I mean, c’mon, your whole attitude makes it seem like you like fucking with me.” Cyrus can see that his words pierce into T. J. a bit. “Sorry, I shouldn’t have waved you off so easily.”

“No, no, it’s fine. I get that a lot.” He places his hands down, no longer defensive. “Besides... kinda like that bratty attitude you got going on.”

Cyrus immediately blushes at the compliment. “Really?”

“Yeah. But I gotta ask, are you really as bossy and bratty as you are in your videos?”

Cyrus smirks. “Well... why don’t we find out.”

T. J. watches as Cyrus reaches into his backpack, shuffling his arms around in search of something. “What does that mean?”

Cyrus comes back up, two masks in his hands. “Shut up and just do as I say. Put this on.” T. J. obliges hesitantly, putting on one of the masks, watching as Cyrus sets up his phone, aimed directly at T. J.. He soon puts on his mask as well as he says, “I was supposed to go live later today, but I wasn’t expecting to have a partner.”

T. J. is extremely confused by what Cyrus was doing, but before he could ask any questions, Cyrus begun speaking once again.

“Hey guys, welcome to the livestream. Like I promised you all earlier, I am here out in public in my classroom, and I’m doing a live show for you all.” T. J. watches in awe, completely entranced now that he knows the boy he has had a crush on and the boy he’s been jerking off to has been one in the same. “However, I’m actually joined with a new partner today. He’s incredibly hot and has an amazing body. I can’t wait to show him off to you.”

T. J. sits there, watching as Cyrus comes closer to him. Before T. J. can say anything at all, Cyrus grips the base of T. J.’s dick, stroking him without any gentleness. T. J. closes his eyes, shocked that this was all actually happening. “You like that, big boy?” Cyrus asks. T. J. nods enthusiastically. “Look how fucking big his dick is, guys.” Cyrus says to the audience. “What do you think I should do with it?” He asks coyly.

T. J. feels Cyrus let go of his grip, throwing his head back with a grunt. Cyrus works his way back to his phone, reading the suggestions that have popped up on his screen. “Oooh, oral sounds nice, hehe, maybe worship that fucking body, right?” Cyrus asks the audience. T. J. walks closer to the camera, the two now standing next to each other.

Cyrus drops to his knees, now eye level with T. J.’s dick. “Your dick is so fucking huge. Have you measured it before?” Cyrus moans out, looking up at T. J.

T. J. is hesitant to answer at first but wants to please Cyrus. “Uh... about ten inches.”

“You guys hear that? Ten inches. Biggest cock I’ve ever had.” T. J.’s dick twitches at that notion, loving that he’s the biggest Cyrus has ever fooled around with. “Do you think it’ll be able to fit in my mouth?”

“Please.” T. J. breathes out, hoping Cyrus will finally stop teasing him.

Cyrus smirks at T. J.’s pleas, but obliges, taking in the tip of T. J.’s dick. T. J. moans out lowly, the sweet warmth of Cyrus’ mouth comforting him. But before he can adjust to the new sensation, Cyrus goes down even lower, reaching the base of T. J’s dick with ease.

“Oh shit!” T. J. yells out. “Fuck, C-Cy-”

T. J. is shushed by a sudden finger on his lips, Cyrus trying to prevent him from saying his name. Cyrus pulls off from T. J. and says, “God, you’re noisy, aren’t you?” Cyrus teases him for being loud, chuckling lowly before taking T. J. back into his mouth. Cyrus focuses his eyes on his phone, reading the comments as he absentmindedly bobs on the length of T. J. as he moans out in pleasure.

T. J. places a hand on the back of Cyrus’ head, guiding him up and down his dick. “Yeah, suck that dick.” T. J. moans out, gripping his hair.

Cyrus smirks around his dick. He pulls off again, jerking T. J. lightly and T. J. bucks instinctively. T. J. looks down into Cyrus’ eyes, disbelief clouding his mind, Cyrus incredibly skilled at pleasuring him. Cyrus stands up, continuing jerking T. J. off. He kneels down, taking in one of T. J.’s nipples, T. J. hissing at the new sensation. Cyrus lathers up the pink nipple, tugging on it with his teeth gently. He suckles on it, T. J.’s breathing getting heavier and heavier.

“F-Fuck, I’m gonna... I’m gonna cum.” T. J. warns.

Cyrus instantly pulls his hand away, denying T. J. the sweet release. “Nope... not until I give you permission.”

“N-No, no, no, please! Let me cum!” He reaches down for his dick, but Cyrus swats his hand away.

Cyrus ignores T. J.’s pleas, instead gripping the base of his dick and focusing his attention to T. J.’s biceps. “Flex for me.” Cyrus commands, gripping T. J. even tighter. T. J. grits his teeth but obliges, flexing his bicep for Cyrus. Cyrus moves in close to T. J.’s armpit, sniffing the pit as deeply as he can, slight musk filling his nostrils. He opens his mouth, licking a stripe into the pit, feeling T. J. shudder against him. He moves slowly away from the pit, working his way closer to the peak of T. J.’s bicep, leaving small kisses in his wake. He nibbles on the tough muscle, gripping T. J.’s dick every time he nips at it.

“Oh, fuck... never had that done before.” T. J. breathes out, never experiencing being at the hands of someone else quite like this. He helplessly tries to buck into Cyrus’ hand, but to no avail, Cyrus chuckling lowly at T. J.’s desperateness.

Cyrus moves away from his bicep, now at T. J.’s abs. “Wow, guys, look at these washboard abs. How many are there? 1... 2... 3, 4, 5... 6, 7... 8. Such a fit fucking body.” Cyrus praises.

T. J. blushes at the appraisal. He can read the comments on Cyrus’ livestream, and he can read out just how jealous all of his viewers are, how they wish they could be with a cutie such as Cyrus. T. J. feels pre-cum leak out, turned on that he could be with Cyrus like this.

Cyrus notices the pre-cum and moves his fingers to the tip, collecting it onto his fingers. He brings it up to T. J.’s lips, forcing them into his mouth. T. J. sucks on Cyrus’ fingers, swallowing down his pre-cum. He moans around Cyrus’ fingers making him laugh lowly at T. J.

“Such a good boy.” Cyrus praises, and T. J. can’t help but smile. Cyrus looks towards his phone and asks the audience, “What do you guys think? Should we check out that muscle ass of his?” The comments soar by with agreement, and Cyrus forcibly turns him around. T. J. looks at him with wide eyes. “Don’t worry, I promise I’ll be gentle.”

T. J. looks him in the eye and nods, and he tries to move into kiss Cyrus. Cyrus instinctively turns his head, T. J. kissing him on the cheek instead. He leans into T. J.’s ear and whispers, “Not on camera.”

Cyrus quickly gets back down on his knees, spreading apart T. J.’s legs. “Look at these beautiful muscle mounds, everyone. I think we should break it in, right?” T. J. closes his eyes, anticipating what Cyrus might do next.

T. J. can feel Cyrus’ fingers placed at his crack and soon they are spread apart, his hole now visible to both Cyrus and the audience. He blushes when Cyrus says, “What a pretty little hole...” T. J. feels Cyrus’ warm breath against his hole and he shudders. Cyrus sticks out his tongue, quickly licking up his crack and over his hole. Cyrus quickly begins to munch at T. J.’s hole, sticking his tongue in and out and lapping at the hole. T. J. braces himself, his hands on his knees as Cyrus continues to assault his hole. Cyrus soon begins to fuck his tongue in and out of T. J..

Cyrus looks at the comments, everybody loving him dominating his new partner. He pulls away from T. J.’s hole, replacing his tongue with his long fingers, rubbing soft circles around the hole. T. J. lets out broken moans, beginning to fuck himself on Cyrus’ fingers. Cyrus grins at the sight, twisting his fingers in circular motions as he pushes them in and out of T. J..

Cyrus continues to fuck his fingers into T. J., beginning to undress himself as he does so. He makes eye contact with the camera, never breaking it as he removes each article of clothing. Finally free of his clothing, Cyrus returns to T. J.’s hole, licking at the entrance as he continues to finger T. J. open. He breathes even heavier, sending shivers throughout T. J.’s body.

“Oh, fuck! That feels fucking awesome.” T. J. moans out, pushing his ass out even further. Cyrus begins to smack him lightly, T. J.’s ass reddening. “Yes, fuck, slap that ass!”

Cyrus chuckles at T. J.’s newfound enthusiasm and begins slapping it even harder. He places his middle finger deep into his ass, twisting and shoving it in roughly. “Such a good boy for me.” Cyrus praises, nipping at T. J.’s ass.

T. J. feels Cyrus roughly pull out his fingers, standing up, forcibly turning T. J. to face him. “Now it’s your turn to work on me.”

T. J. only nods, no words coming to mind to protest. Cyrus makes them switch places, his body now fully the center of attention. T. J. instinctively goes for Cyrus’ nipples, the skin soft to the touch. He tweaks the other nipple, pinching it roughly as he massages the other with his tongue. Cyrus throws his head back, high-pitched moans coming out of his mouth. He places a hand on the back of T. J.’s head, gripping his hair every time T. J. playfully bites the nub. T. J’s hand travels lower, gripping Cyrus’ love handles, his hands inches away from Cyrus’ large ass.

Cyrus feels T. J.’s hand snake behind, scooping under his cheeks to play with his perineum and hole. T. J. removes his mouth from Cyrus’ nipple, instead leaving a trail of kisses along his shoulders and collarbone, moving up along his neck before smothering him with kisses on the cheek. T. J. plunges his fingers into Cyrus, the boy crying out in pleasure as T. J. continues to leave hickeys on his neck.

“Fuck, go lower already.” Cyrus says, pushing T. J. down.

T. J. bends down, his ass now in full view as he works on Cyrus. He reaches Cyrus’ soft and pudgy stomach, nipping at it playfully. T. J. stares at his bellybutton, enticed by it, and before he can stop himself, T. J. begins to lick at it, twirling his tongue in it. Cyrus moans at the new sensation, unsure of what to do. He looks to the comments, the men on the other side encouraging the new kink, and Cyrus gives them more, gripping T J.’s hair as T. J. continues to play with his bellybutton.

Cyrus continues to read the comments, many of them mentioning how they love T. J.’s puckering hole, twitching every time he moans. Cyrus bends down, reaching for T. J.’s ass and continues slapping it like before.

“Fuck!” T. J. moans out, jamming his fingers deep into Cyrus with each spank.

“C’mon baby, shove your dick in between your thighs for the nice men to see.” Cyrus commands.

T. J. obliges, no questions asked, and his dick pokes out between his thighs, pre-cum oozing out the tip and onto his thighs. He reaches for it with his other hand, and he begins stroking himself for the audience as he continues to worship Cyrus’ belly. T. J. scoops a bit of his pre-cum, placing it in Cyrus’ belly button where he licks it up with his tongue, mixing his saliva and pre-cum together before pushing back in.

Cyrus continues to spank T. J. when he commands, “C’mon, finger us at the same time, baby.” T. J. does so instantly, rapidly finger-banging them at the same rough pace. “Yeah, open that hole up nice and wide... the audience wants to see that big dick of yours in my tiny hole.”

A giant glob of pre-cum oozes out of T. J.’s dick when Cyrus says that, and he instantly pulls his finger out of Cyrus and himself, getting to his feet as quick as he can. He pulls Cyrus close to him, kissing him on his shoulders and neck as Cyrus continues to read the comments. “They want you to carry me when you fuck me. Think you can do that for me?” Cyrus asks and T. J. only grunts in response. “Good.”

Cyrus turns his back to the camera, positioning T. J. in front of himself. He places his arms around T. J.’s shoulders, jumping into T. J.’s arms, T. J.’s dick now towering in front of Cyrus’ puckering pink hole. T. J. leans his head forward, kissing Cyrus on the cheek as he reached down, aligning his dick to Cyrus’ hole.

T. J.’s dick slid into Cyrus, the rim gripping tightly around the large girth of T. J.’s dick. Cyrus throws his head back in ecstasy, “Fuck, yes, shove that monster dick all the way in!” T. J. bites onto Cyrus’ shoulder lightly, pushing all the way into Cyrus, his balls reaching Cyrus’ ass. “Yeah, pull my cheeks apart and show them my hole.” T. J. does so, and he can see Cyrus’ red hole stretching wide around his dick on Cyrus’ screen.

Cyrus begins to bounce on T. J.’s dick, kissing up his neck as he does. T. J. joins Cyrus in his pacing, slamming back up whenever Cyrus bounces down on him. “Fuck, you’re so fucking tight.” T. J. moans out, pre-cum leaking out of Cyrus’ hole and down onto his ball sack, a pool of it gathering on the classroom floor.

“I just t-think you’re cock’s t-too bi-ig.” Cyrus laughs out. “Biggest fucking dick I ever h-had! And it’s f-fucking me s-so good.” Cyrus lets out high-pitched moans, broken and throaty.

T. J. groans at Cyrus’ praise, and begins fucking into him harder. Cyrus mewls out in pleasure, encouraging T. J. to go faster. He peers onto Cyrus’ screen, reading the comments, where they all encourage him to fuck harder into Cyrus. He looks at Cyrus, the smaller boy crying at the ruthless pace T. J. is fucking him at.

“Fuck... I think I’m gonna-” T. J. says, overstimulated by both the livestream and Cyrus’ hole.

Cyrus instantly clenches his walls around T. J. and says, “Nope! No cumming. You got pull out.”

“B-But!”

“Pull out now!”

T. J. slows down, pulling out and away from the warmth of Cyrus’ hole. He feels like he’s going to tear up, so close to cumming, and yet denied by Cyrus. Before he can say anything, Cyrus walks out of frame, reaching into his bag before returning to the camera.

“So, I brought along Ol’ Faithful,” Cyrus starts, showing a large dildo to the audience, “Do you guys think I should use it on my friend here?” Cyrus already knows the answer but asks anyway.

Once Cyrus lets a few comments roll in, he turns back to T. J., and he pushes him onto the stool they started out with. He pulls T. J.’s hips down, his hole now visible again to the audience.

“Wait, I don’t know if-” T. J. starts off, but his sentence is cut off short as Cyrus pushes the tip into T. J.. He grunts low at the intrusion, and he grips onto the stool for dear life.

“A nice big dick for a nice virgin hole.” Cyrus teases the audience. He looks up at T. J., his eyes now shut tightly, and he begins to fuck the dildo into T. J. slowly.

T. J.’s breathing becomes harder, especially once Cyrus begins to jerk him off again, building up his release. Cyrus leaves light kitten licks on T. J.’s dick, suckling down the pre-cum that dribbles down the length of his dick.

Cyrus pushes the dildo all the way to the hilt, and T. J. can feel it hitting his prostate. “Fuck! R-Right there!” he moans out. Cyrus chuckles at T. J. and begins to twist the dildo. He lets his grip of it go, and begins to slap the base of it, T. J. letting out broken moans. “Oh, fuck yeah! I’m gonna cum... P-Please let me c-cum!”

“Go ahead, baby” Cyrus encourages, jerking T. J. even faster, thrusting the dildo in and out of him at a quicker pace. “Cum for me.”

T. J. grips the stool even tighter, his cum bubbling up with each stimulation. He can’t hold it any longer, and once Cyrus hits his prostate, he cums uncontrollably. “Oh shit!” He moans out, and Cyrus watches as ropes and ropes shoot out of T. J.’s dick, flying across and landing on his screen, covering up the camera and obscuring the view for the audience.

Cyrus leaves T. J. there, the dildo still in his ass, and cum still leaking out of him. Cyrus picks up the phone, and licks at the cum on the screen, clearing up the camera once again. He chuckles at the outcome of T. J.’s orgasm. “Sorry about that guys, but uh... I think you’re about to get covered in cum again.”

Cyrus places the phone right under his balls and dick and begins to jerk himself off. He begins to breathe deeply, feeling his cum gathering up as he listens to T. J. come down from his high. It doesn’t take long for him to cum, covering the camera once again. His cum easily covers up the entire screen, making it impossible to press any buttons. He tips the phone to his mouth, his cum dripping off of the phone and into his mouth before he licks his tongue across the screen, clearing it all up quickly.

“I uh... hope you guys liked that.” He breathed out. “Thanks for subscribing and supporting. I’ll catch you all later.” Cyrus turns off the stream, smiling at such a successful livestream. He sets his phone down and turns back to T. J..

Before Cyrus can say anything, he is attacked with ferocious kisses from T. J., the taller boy kissing him roughly on the mouth as he rips the masks off of their faces. Between kisses, he breathes out, “You said not to kiss you on camera.”

“Glad you caught that.” Cyrus says, enthusiastically, returning the kisses T. J. gave him.

T. J. pulls Cyrus closer to him, suckling softly against his neck. “You know Cy, I was serious earlier when I said I really liked you.”

Cyrus smiles. “I know.”

“What does this all mean then?”

Cyrus pulls his neck away from T. J. and gives him a chaste kiss. “It means I’m willing to give you a chance instead of ignoring you.”

T. J. gives him countless kisses on his lips. “Good.” He holds him close, breathing in the sweet musk coming off of Cyrus. “And your project?”

“Mmh, I think I want to draw you in the afterglow.” He snakes his hand down, gripping T. J.’s dick again. “But, I think I want this thing hard before we start.”

T. J. smirks and pushes Cyrus down to his knees. “By all means, be my guest.”

Cyrus instantly gobbles T. J.’s dick down to the base, feeling it grow inside his mouth. T. J. holds him there, the tip of his dick hitting the back of Cyrus’ throat. Cyrus creates more and more saliva, painting the length of T. J.’s dick with it, getting it just as shiny as the rest of his skin. T. J. pulls Cyrus’ head off and bobs him on his dick. He yanks his hair hard, pulling Cyrus back and forth roughly, bucking his hips. He can hear Cyrus choking, spit covering the base of his dick. He pulls Cyrus all the way down, the smaller boy coughing while on the base, spit jutting out of his mouth before T. J. pulls him off, copious amounts of spit connecting his mouth to T. J.’s dick.

“Fuck, Teej... that was so fucking hot.” He watches T. J. smile at the new nickname and he quickly stands up, sticking his tongue into T. J.’s mouth, T. J. tasting his dick as they swap spit.

T. J. pulls away first and begins to head to sit on the stool once again, trying to reposition himself as he was at the beginning of the drawing session. He sits more confidently as Cyrus returns to his bench, nude along with T. J. for the rest of the session.

T. J. couldn’t believe the turn of events. After getting to fuck Cyrus in front of all his subscribers, he was being drawn by him once again as if nothing had happened. He could feel all of Cyrus’ spit glistening on him, and his dick twitches at the thought of getting worshiped so much. He begins to lick his lips, thinking about what the future might hold for the two of them. He ruts against the stool, the cool metal rubbing against his hole. He breathes deeper and goes to reach for his dick.

“Don’t touch yourself.” Cyrus commands. “You don’t get to touch yourself unless I let you.”

T. J. whines at Cyrus’ commands, but his dick twitches even more, loving the bossy and bratty attitude. Unable to touch himself, T. J. begins to rut against the stool again, the only pleasure coming from the stool. He doesn’t move enough to mess up Cyrus’ drawing, but enough to get his hole stimulated. His breathing becomes heavier, and he tries to focus his attention on not moving. He feels his pre-cum oozing out again, and he know Cyrus can see it too, the pre-cum pooling on the seat of the stool.

Time seems to slow but it doesn’t take long for his cum to rise. He grips the stool and tells Cyrus, “I think I’m gonna cum again...” He throws his head back, his hole puckering against the cool metal. Cyrus reaches for his phone, pressing record as he catches T. J. cumming hands free, his cum spraying all over his abs and legs.

Once T. J. finally catches his breath, Cyrus says, “Fuck you got me horny again...”

“Yeah?” T. J. asks, a quizzical look on his face.

“I think we should go live again.” Cyrus says, knowing that T. J. would be down for anything he demands.

**Author's Note:**

> Happy New Year, everybody! I hope you liked this fic, if you did, please leave a comment! I always enjoys hearing what you guys liked about it.  
> Follow/Contact me on Tumblr @zandrocreates.tumblr.com!


End file.
